


"Come cuddle."

by honeyflowers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyflowers/pseuds/honeyflowers
Summary: You and Carol spend the evening together after a tiring day. Nothing angsty, just pure fluff.





	"Come cuddle."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing in months, so please be kind! I’m still trying to get back into the swing of it, so any feedback or kudos is appreciated <33

Stumbling into the hallway, you carelessly slammed the door behind you and let out a sigh of relief. It had been yet another long, tiresome day at work, and the bus rolling up almost forty minutes late did nothing to improve your lousy mood. Tugging off your jacket, you trudged into the lounge where Carol was curled up on the couch, the chalky white blanket you bought as last year’s Christmas gift wrapped around her shoulders. She had been avidly watching a game show on the television screen in front of her but after hearing the sound of your footsteps, she tilted her head towards you and gave a warm smile.

“Hey, sweetie. Bad day?”

You nodded, tossing your jacket onto the back of the couch. “So many people testing my patience today. I almost broke down into tears in the bathroom during my shift.”

Carol held out her arms. “Come cuddle,” she said gently.

You sat down on the couch as Carol shifted along to give you space. Kicking off your shoes, you tucked your feet behind you as Carol wrapped her arms around you, bringing you closer. A soft kiss was placed on your head and you allowed yourself to relax for the first time that day as you leaned in to your girlfriend’s warm touch.

“Want to talk about it?” she asked, carefully running her hands through your hair.

“Not really,” you mumbled. “Just need to be here with you.”

You laid your head on her chest and closed your eyes, feeling her steady heartbeat against your cheek. Carol slipped her hand into yours, lightly stroking your fingers.

“Hey, guess what.”

You looked up, watching a playful smile appear on her face. “What?” you grinned.

“I bought you something today. Thought you might like it.”

Carol reached behind the couch and pulled out a box of cookies, adorned with a dainty pink ribbon. “Monica had these the other week and shared them with me. I was gonna bring some home for you but we finished the lot.”

A warmth spread across your cheeks. “You’re too kind. Thank you, honey.”

Carol beamed. “Glad it cheered you up.”

You carefully pulled the ribbon, unravelling it slowly. Lifting the lid, you set your eyes on the various gaps in the box where a number of cookies appeared to be missing.

“How many of these have you eaten already?” you laughed, turning to Carol. She ducked her head down, trying to hide her smirk.

“I might’ve opened the box before you got home,” she replied, fiddling with her hands. “I couldn’t help it.”

You giggled in response, setting the box aside and lifting her face to meet yours. “I appreciate the thought.”

Carol smiled once more, her eyes bright as she gazed at you with adoration. Leaning in, you brought your lips to hers in a tender kiss, feeling the familiar sensation of butterflies spread through your stomach. Hands clasped together, you could stay in this moment for hours.

“I love you,” you murmured, gently brushing your fingers against Carol’s cheek.

“I love you too.”


End file.
